


1981 (vid)

by Treon



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1981 In Photographs.   Prepared for the fan_flashworks 'Photo' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1981 (vid)

Music: Paul Simon - Kodachrome


End file.
